1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aperture selection mechanism for camera lens and particularly to an aperture selection mechanism which has a plurality of different sized apertures for multiple selection of aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional digital camera usually has only two stages apertures for its lens. It increasingly cannot meet high quality requirements of the consumers, particularly for high priced digital cameras. There is a growing need for multiple selections of different sized apertures in digital camera lens so that a higher quality of image and photo may be obtained.